Kendall's Party !
by HopelessRomantic2114
Summary: When Lilly goes to Kendall's party to have the time of her life. She runs into her crush Matt.Will they finally get together? Sorry I'm horrible at summaries. Please read! First Fanfic.
1. Party !

Party!

**A/N: The characters in this story are not made up, but they are based on real people and experiences. I just changed the names. This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope you like it. Please review, any feedback will be appreciated.**

It was an hour before me and Kelly had to be at Kendall's party. So usually we got ready at her house and then run across the narrow street to my house to grab my clothes. Kelly decided on a light-brown blouse that showed only a little of her neck and her entire arm with her bluish gray skinny jeans and brown open toed shoes that looked like they should belong to Pocahontas. It was pretty much her typical outfit. Kelly was one of my best friends and she didn't care about what anyone else thought. Her usually long dark brown hair that went down to her lower back was up in a bun which meant she was ready to dance. Her dark brown eyes would look way lighter on some days and I was guessing that today was one of those days. I decided on a black, sleeveless puffy blouse that ride up to show some skin with every step I took, so I thought it would be perfect for a party. With that, I wore my favorite very blue skinny jeans with my brown flats. My dark brown hair was freshly cut up to my shoulders so it wouldn't cover up my skinny body. My eyes decided on its own to be extra dark today, which was fine with me. At first I was going to wear my daisy duke shorts, but Kendall wanted all the attention on her. Which was understandable since it was her birthday party. Kendall was the kind of person who never asked for anything. Her dark hair was always wavy and down to her waist. She was a short little thing and everyone could easily take advantage of her. But no one did because she was so cool to hang around. So I was totally fine letting her be in the spotlight on her night.

Kelly and I both put the finishing touches on our outfits and piled in her mom's jeep.

"So do you think Matt is going to be there?" she said.

I blushed "Yeah."

"Would you dance with him if he asked you to?"she nudged.

I just simply replied with a "you would ask that."

"Well, would you?" You see Matt was my crush. We've known each other since the sixth grade. We would always see each other in the hallways and flirt a little bit, but it was never nothing serious. Well, not on his end, I think.

"Yeah, if he asked me."

"Ok, I'll make sure to tell him to ask you" she beamed.

"Kelly DON'T! If he wants to dance with me he will ask me himself. Let it be his decision, don't force him."

It would be so typical of her to try to force him to dance with me. She couldn't just leave it alone and leave it to fate.

By then, we were in front of Kendall's house and she dropped it. I could see Christmas lights in her garage posing as streamers. It lit up the whole house. Down the driveway, came everybody to see who had arrived. Before I knew it, I was greeted with a mob of hugs and hellos. There was still one person I know I didn't hug yet, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Tally, didn't Matt say he was coming?"

"Yeah, he's inside using the bathroom. Why? Did you have to talk to him?"

"Nah, I was just wondering. Where can I put my bag?"

"Follow me and be quiet because Kendall has a lot of family inside."

We went in through the garage door to meet up with her laundry room by her front door and made two rights to enter a short hallway, which had the bathroom I'm sure. We stopped at a small room at the end of the hallway with only a computer and some boxes.

"Just put your bag anywhere."

So I set my bag on the floor and turned back to her.

"Now I'm ready to dance"

"The guys aren't even dancing!"

"So we'll just get it started and make them want to dance"

"Whatever you say, Lilly."

We went back the same way we came. Once we went through the garage door again, we saw all the guys sitting on the cars in the driveway right outside the garage. So Tally and I grabbed Kelly and started dancing with each other to the beat of the music. You could literally see how their mouths dropped in one second and at that we had to laugh because the looks on their faces were priceless. Kelly grabbed a pole from the floor and started dancing on it. And then I think a light bulb went off in their heads because they got up and grabbed a girl to grind on them. John grabbed Kelly and Matt grabbed Tally. It didn't bother because I knew neither Kelly nor Tally would ever do that to me. And they were just having fun at a party, not caring about anything. That's what we're supposed to do as teenagers. That's what I should do. And so I did. Macy looked like she wanted to dance and so we did. After the song was over, we sat back on the car, catching up on things since she's been in high school. All of a sudden John grabs my hand to dance. So I looked at Kendall to make sure it was okay since John was her ex-boyfriend. She smiled and then nodded. John put his hands on my hips and I started grinding. We danced until my legs got tired and Kelly pulled out a chair onto the middle of the floor.

She yelled "This is the magic chair, whoever sits on it gets a lap dance.  
So of course John would be the first one to sit on it and of course he would pull me with him. Kelly started the music and I looked at all their faces, one in particular. Matt was on the car just looking at me and right when I caught him, he turned and started talking to Macy. So right then I decided to just have fun tonight and to not regret anything! So I started to give John his lap dance. And let me tell you, it was F-U-N. Fun!

While I was talking to Macy and Melanie, I had my back to the garage. Next thing I know, there is arms around my waist pulling me into the garage.

"Hey, stranger!" said a familiar, beautiful voice. Sounded like whoever it was, was smiling?

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!The next chapter is going to be from Matt's POV.**

**I need reviews!**


	2. Leave it to Fate !

Leave it to Fate !

**A/N: Sorry for the wait ! I was just tied up with auditions for high school. Anyways, here is Matt's POV.**

Matt POV

It has been an hour since I got Tally and I got to Kendall's party. I usually don't go to parties, but Tally said it would be good for me and told me that she convinced Lilly to come too. After she told me that, I was pretty resolved on going. I decided on wearing my khaki shorts and a white polo with my favorite blue Cincinnati hat. We were the first ones there, so we helped Kendall set up the lights in her garage. After a while, people started arriving, John was first, and then my best friend Macy came. It seemed like it was taking forever for the person I _actually_ wanted to see to arrive. Sooner or later, I had one too many drinks and I had to use the bathroom. When I came out, I saw Kelly and I had to know if she was here too.

"Kelly, isn't Lilly um coming?" I said.

"Yeah, she is inside putting her back down. Why?" she replied. I couldn't seem to hide my smile . . . or my blush.

"Um, no reason. I'll be right back." I answered nervously. I tried walking back to the cars, but she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Is there something going on with you two?" she said smugly.

"No, why would you ask that?" I said too quickly.

"Whatever you say, Matt." and just like that she walked away.

I went to sit on the cars and that's when I saw her. I couldn't stop staring even when she locked her beautiful dark brown eyes with mine. She and Tally grabbed Kelly and started dancing. I'm pretty my mouth hit the floor, especially when Kelly grabbed the pole as her dance partner. That's when I finally got what they were trying to do. I didn't want to seem too desperate, so instead of grabbing who I really wanted to dance with and I grabbed Tally. The look on her face was not worth the dance, but composed her face when Tally shook her head and she felt me staring. She marched across the room and danced with Macy. It seemed like no big deal, but then I saw them sit on the car, and was the one doing most of the talking. She usually was good at keeping my secrets, but they're girls and something might just slip out her mouth.

I was making my way to the car when John took Lilly's hand and forced her out to dance. I felt her gaze on me and saw his hands lingered over her waist, that's all it took. I turned away from and tried to find out what she and Macy. She didn't say anything, yet. My heart broke into pieces when I saw Lilly giving John a lap dance. I practically ran inside to calm down. It took a few minutes for me to compose myself back together. By the time I came back into the garage, Lilly wasn't dancing anymore. She was talking to Macy and Melanie with her back turned to me. It was time to take a risk. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into the garage

"Hey, stranger!" I smiled.


	3. Let Me Go Free !

Let Me Go Free !

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait and a short chapter, writer's block got the best of me, so if you want I am taking any suggestions you guys want me to put in the story. Here you go, enjoy!**

Lilly POV

I immediately smelled the alcohol on his breath and tried to pull away. Matt wasn't what you call a "fun drunk". We had an encounter a few weeks ago where he just let loose and I was the one who felt like they had to pick up his pieces. We ended up spending the whole night together. Necessary? Sure, but romantic? Not so much. Yeah I got to spend the night with him, but I just thought the circumstances would be a little different, like he wasn't throwing up half the night and sleeping the rest or that he would actually remember how I was there by his side making sure he was okay. For him, that night was a blank, he didn't even remember how he got home or that he got drunk. But for me, that night was just an eye opener that no matter how hard I tried or what I did, Matt will never be into me like that. That's when I vowed that I never wanted to see him drunk like that again.

"Matt, can you get off of me?" I said angrily. I tried pulling away again, but he didn't even budge.

"Why? I thought we could talk, we never really talk anymore." He replied still smiling.

"That's because your ex forbid you too, remember?" I remembered that I was still supposed to be mad at him for siding with her.

"Oh, sorry about that." He grimaced.

"Yeah, sorry. That's what you said when you told me. Well guess what, I'm tired of 'I'm sorry'' Matt, which you never really seem to mean these days. I'm done." I said getting even more furious with every word I said realizing I just might actually mean it.

"What does that mean? 'You're done' what do you mean?" he said tightening his grip.

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Matt. Just know that I thought you were different, but just now you proved me wrong." I whispered. One last pull, he let me go free and I started leaving.

"Lilly" he said quietly, but loud enough for just me to hear.

"What?" I whipped around to look at him.

He said nothing. He just looked down and I guessed that he agreed. And with his head down, I took one last look at him and left his side.

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews ! Suggestions!**


	4. Hide and Seek !

Hide and Seek !

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait and a fluff chapter, I'm just getting used to high school, I am taking any suggestions. Here you go, enjoy!**

Matt POV

How could I just let her walk away like that? And what did she mean by "I'm done."? Or that "she's tired of this"? I knew that she was mad at me for not talking to her just because my girlfri- scratch that, I mean ex-girlfriend, told me so. But I thought she was over that, or at least she seemed to be. But maybe that's just what I wanted to believe. Yeah sure, I drank a little bit . . . well maybe more than a little bit, okay, maybe a lot. That doesn't mean I couldn't think clearly, I still wanted to apologize for how I acted and ignoring her. I needed to go after her, but when I tried taking a step forward my feet didn't want to move. That's when I realized how long I have been standing here just staring after Lilly and when I couldn't see her any longer I just stared at the ground. I attempted to move again and this time my feet listened to my brain, now if only my heart could do the same. I made my way towards Kelly and Tally, who were sitting on the cars.

"Hey Kelly, Tally. Did you see where Lilly went?" I all but barely whispered.

"I think I saw her run towards the pier, but I wouldn't go looking for her if I were you" said Tally.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because someone must have really pissed her off, she just completely ignored us when we tried talking to her and she wouldn't even tell us where she was going or why she was leaving." Kelly retorted.

"Oh well, I have to find her." I said as quickly as possible.

I just need to get out of here and catch up to Lilly. Once again, I was stopped by an arm holding me back. It was Tally's.

"Are you the reason why she's mad?" she asked skeptically. She and Kelly stood up and raised their eyebrows disapprovingly.

I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell them the truth either and for two reasons. Reason number one: Lilly and them were like the three musketeers and if I told them that I upset their best friend, they would surely rip my head off my shoulders. Reason number two: Not only would I have to tell them that I was the reason that Lilly was angry, but I didn't want to tell myself that either. I actually wouldn't blame them if they wanted to tear my "special cuddle buddy" apart. I deserved that. So instead of answering them and having to face their wrath, I simply just walked away.

I left the comfort of Kendall's warm, cozy garage to walk into Florida's version of winter, hot during the day and freezing at night. If I was this cold wearing a proper pole and shorts, I can't imagine how cold Lilly is with her tiny sleeveless and skinny jeans. I sped up my pace so that I would reach her faster. Lilly was a responsible girl, she wouldn't just run off from a party to go hang out at the pier in the freezing cold in a neighborhood she barely knew. She must really be pissed off at me. All these houses started to look all the same to me as I began to run faster and faster. I noticed the water getting closer and closer so I started to slow down when I got to the bridge. The closer I got, the more I got to see of her, and believe me it is _NOT_ what I wanted to see. Her arms were around _JOHN_? Why was _John _here? Why were her arms around him? A better question would be why were _HIS _arms around_ HER_? And why was she _allowing _it? I got close enough to see them and to hear what they were talking about, but not close enough for them to see me.

"What's wrong with you and Matt _THIS _time?" he said.

Ugh, his voice is disgusting. Wait, did he say Matt? Why was he comforting her about _ME_?

"Everything! He's drunk again. He's acting the way he acted right before he told me he couldn't talk to me anymore, all careless and aloof and mysterious. He doesn't even remember what happened!" she said basically crying.

What is she talking about? Lilly has never seen me drunk, well until now. And I'm not even trying to act like I'm careless. I've actually been trying to show her that I care for her more than she gives me credit for.

"Well, you don't know that he cares less, he may just be dealing with his own stuff. Or he may just be trying to spare your feelings by distancing yourselves so when he does figure out his own problems, you won't be hurt.' John said.

Why is he defending me? This is his perfect chance to, you know, get with her and he is just letting the opportunity pass him by. Wait, why am I complaining?

"Why are you defending him? You are supposed to be my best friend!" she yelled.

_BEST FRIEND, HE IS HER BEST FRIEND!_ Well that answers my questions about why he isn't trying to get with her. But since when? I know I haven't been talking to her as much as I use to, but I'm sure I would have noticed when that happened. I mean, they don't even talk to each other at school enough to be considered best friends. They barely even look at each other. In fact, I have never seen talk, EVER! Well except for when they danced together at the party, like twenty minutes ago. And that looked awkward.

"I _AM_ your best friend! I just want you to look at both sides of the story and see his point of view. And if he is just being careless, then I will have to kill him." He grinned.

"Thanks, John." She smiled too.

I couldn't listen any longer. I couldn't just stand by while Lilly is getting brain washed with all this nonsense about me being careless. I stepped out of the shadows and walked out towards them.

"May I interrupt?" I blurted out before I even thought about it.

They looked up from their spot on the benches near the edge to gaze up at me. The puzzled looks on their faces said it all. They were definitely surprised to see me here, Lilly especially was. I'll be honest; I don't quite know what I'm doing here either. I didn't exactly plan this. I could see in their eyes that they were worried that I overheard their conversation and that they were contemplating on whether or not to let me stay. John broke the silence first.

"Uh, yeah. I was just leaving. But um I think Lilly was going to stay here a little while and I think she could use the company. So you could ask her. Bye, Lilly." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

When he passed by me, he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a 'you are going to get it' look. Then he was gone and just left me and her in an awkward silence. Nothing to look at, but each other and the water. She chose the water. But I chose her. Every part of her. Every. Single. Part. I focused on her hair first and then made my way down her face. Her dark brown hair was really dark tonight that it almost looked black. Her hair was tangled up, from running here with the wind no doubt. Her eyes were unusually brighter tonight, which they never are. And her makeup complimented her especially with the light from the moon shining on her from the best angle possible. Her lips were the most interesting to look at. They were so full and perfect. Everything about her was perfect and unreal, like a goddess. It wasn't until her head tilted my way that I realized that I was staring at her like a weirdo. Thankfully, I recovered from my perverted stance and looked out into the moonlit lake. I couldn't take the silence anymore. When I turned to look at her again, she was already looking back into my eyes as if she could see my soul. I love when she does that. I built up enough courage to open my mouth and force some coherent words out.

"Lilly" I whispered.


End file.
